mightyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Chamberlain
:"She's my daughter, and you don't tell me how to protect her." Thomas Maverick Chamberlain is the main character of the Chamberlain Diaries. Thomas is the son of unnamed parents, the twin brother of Christopher Chamberlain and the father of Hope Chamberlain, the daughter he had with Katherine Pierce. Thomas is a member of the Chamberlain Family and the leader of the Elite Coven Biography Early Life Thomas was born in Los Angeles, California to unnamed witches and Chris Chamberlain. Thomas was always mistreated by his father who called him an "Abomination" which led him to grow up unloved and he eventually became a sociopath. The Change Thomas met a woman named Katherine Pierce (who is also a witch). They then had a one-night-stand and unwillingly conceived their daughter Hope. Thomas initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Katherine and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Chris, he later changed his mind. When Chris asked him about Katherine and their unborn child, Thomas replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Life As a Regent Thomas steps up and gives a speech about that he was sacrificed for his coven, and that he only sided with the vampires because it was the witches that was trying to kill him. He asks "who here has stood up against vampires?" As he was the only one who obviously had, the elders agreed to make him the next Regent. Later that night, Thomas walks towards the center of the cemetery holding a torch in his right hand. He steps up on the alter and turns around facing the covens before giving a speech that the witches will no longer be used or afraid. The Elite Coven They make a decision to shun Thomas from the Witch Community of Los Angeles and make him unable to practice Ancestral Magic or make any contact with the Ancestors, meaning he is no longer Regent of the nine covens of Los Angeles. Thomas summoned his Chris's spirit and he was happy to see him but disappointed to see he had joined the Elite Coven. His most notable feat was unlinking an entire sireline. Leaving Hope As Thomas's mother continues to use Hope as her vessel. Chris later extracts the Hollow's spirit out of Hope, dividing the two pieces into Thomas and Katherine. Unable to stay, they leave Hope with Chris. Thomas lingers to make sure she's okay and to tell her that he loves her. Unaware of what was happening, Hope calls out to her dad as he speeds away. Personality |-|Season One= Thomas once had respect and loyalty for his coven, which changed after he was betrayed by her former coven, who not only tried to kill her but they killed his best friend as well, his mother was the worst one of them all, as he did nothing to help her son. He begged his mother for help but she did nothing to help im, and turned a blind eye. Thomas now harbors hatred for his former coven, and takes great pleasure in seeing them suffer. |-|Season Two= Thomas is also a very protective father; it is especially shown in the scene where he kills a witch, because she tried to kill his daughter, Hope Chamberlain. He puts his daughter's safety and fate before his own needs by giving up his daughter to Chris, even if it breaks his heart. Thomas's hatred for the witches became worse than ever, mainly because they tried to kill his newborn daughter. Thomas goes on a rampage against those for making him give up Hope. He goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. He shows himself with power and will be trying to find out who he is now. Thomas has also become extremely paranoid, far more than Katherine, believing that he will always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Hope to get revenge on him. |-|Season Three= Thomas is shown to have developed strong paternal instincts since the birth of Hope. One such case is his belief a parent who trades their child for anything deserves a punishment worse than death. Thomas has also mellowed great deal. Physcial Appearance Thomas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities Thomas is a very powerful witch who was formerly a member of the Los Angeles Coven and Regent. Thomas seems to been gifted in understanding complex spell work, as he created a counter-spell to undo the sire link of a vampire's entire line, thus making it so that if he were to die, his sire line would be spared. Upon studying his mother's grimoires, his knowledge of magic seems to have greatly increased. |-|As Regent= Thomas was made Regent and accepted by the Ancestors. This allowed him to become the most powerful Ancestral Witch in Los Angeles allowing him to communion with the Ancestors directly, but more importantly a one-time-only access to the totality of Ancestors' power to channel at once. Later, as Regent, he had the power to channel the magic of any Ancestor, though strictly with their permission. He would use this ability to channel the power of of his father to temporarily block, and eventually revoke, the Crescent Curse (as his father was the original witch who cast the curse). Eventually, however, because he ordered the death of of his mother and subsequently members of the Ninth ward coven, he was stripped of his office of Regency and shunned from the Nine Covens of Los Angeles, a punishment that usually met with death, he was granted leniency. |-|The Elite Coven= Following Thomas's shunning from the Nine Covens of Los Angeles, he was left dis-empowered and his connection to the Ancestors disappeared, seemingly permanent. However, he still remained resourceful and was still able to practice magic not connected to the Ancestors. He was approached and was presented with a means to resurrect Chris, join the coven that was in service to her the Elite Coven: a powerful coven of witches that practiced Dark Magic. Weary of the coven, he transcended into the Ancestral Place, via a suspension spell that prevented him from completely dying despite no longer being an Ancestral Witch. He achieved this by channeling his daughter who served as his life-link. Following His connection to her being broken, he still managed to find his way back to the mortal plane. Weaknesses Thomas has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Hope Chamberlain Hope is Thomas's only daughter and child with Katherine. In the beginning Thomas wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Katherine told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Katherine decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Chris, who would keep her safe. Thomas us was reunited with Hope when her safety was compromised. Hope is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Hope and Thomas's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Thomas sacrificing himself to save his family. Thomas feared that Hope would reject him upon being saved from captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Hope knows what Thomas is and isn't afraid of him. Hope's memory of Thomas was kept alive because of her mother telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, once Thomas promised that nothing was going to harm her, Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Thomas 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Hope deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Christopher Chamberlain Thomas and Chris share a close relationship. According to Katherine, he gets along well with all his family, especially his brother Chris. Thomas swore to never abandon his brother. Today, they are very close and would do anything to protect each other. Thomas and Chris always show concern about each other's happiness. Katherine Pierce Thomas saves her from a vampire sent to kill her. Thomas takes her back to his house, after talking a lot Thomas received a call from Chris, he tells Katherine that the vampire lurking around to kill her is dead. Even though she had to go, Thomas offers her to stay. She agrees and they end up having sex. Katherine ends up in Los Angeles where she finds out that she is pregnant with Thomas's child. Not keen to the idea at first, Thomas has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Thomas and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Thomas also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Thomas's father on the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Katherine is shown by Thomas their child's nursery after Katherine decides to move back to the compound. Thomas and Katherine share a moment in which Thomas asks her what his father has told her about him, Katherine tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Thomas and Katherine are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. While Thomas is imprisoned, Katherine now searches for a way to reunite the family. Attitude Towards The Ancestors Upon learning of his unborn child, Thomas was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Katherine to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Thomas, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill witches if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some witches. Name * Given Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes *Monster Sob Story - Due to an illegitimate birth, his father is unjustly more volatile towards him. See Abusive Parents . See also Cry for the Devil . *Magnificent Bastard - Averted due to Villainous Breakdown * SelfMadeOrphan - Thomas has killed his father and mother. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Thomas is very protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Hope's safety and well being. He even killed his own father in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Hope still being alive. Thomas trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Hope and his love for her has no bounds. Trivia * Thomas has a dream in which he sees his daughter in a coffin. * Thomas's daughter Hope is the person he loves the most in the world. * Thomas can be seen wearing a cross. * Thomas has killed his father. ** Thomas has killed his biological father, a witch, because he knew Hope was alive and Thomas could not risk his mother finding out from him that his daughter is alive. * According to Thomas, every enemy of his has become desiccated, turned to dust or became dinner. See Also References Languages | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}